Just As What It Seems
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: When Mystogan decided to pay a visit to Edolas's Fairy Tail, he realized that he had always been a member of the guild. There should be no problem with feeling right at home, right? MystoganxEdo-Lucy


Hello! This is my second Fairy Tail fic! I hope I am able to get all the characters' personalities down by now. As you don't know, I'm a very vivid fan of crack pairings so you might see weird pairings popping out in my story list if I ever decide to write some more. xD

For now, here is MystoganxEdo-Lucy!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p>It was the day when the construction of the city was almost completed and Mystogan could finally take a breather. All that was needed was the very last minute of patching up. Surely the people wouldn't need anyone to guide them, right? Plus, Mystogan had entrusted the task to Erza Knightwalker and the others. It was a rare sight to see the newly crowned King walking through the streets as if he was a normal civilian. But it was not rare for the citizens to hastily make way and open a path towards wherever Mystogan was heading to. This was something he would have to get used to in the long run.<p>

During his time when he was fulfilling his task as the King, he had been wondering about the Fairy Tail guild in Edolas. He had already prepared himself to meet the same faces as the ones in Earthland though he had heard that they were the complete opposite from Earthland's Fairy Tail by Erza Knightwalker. 'Pussies' would be what Erza used to describe them. As if the woman ever kept her mouth clean in front of Mystogan.

"O-O-Ow..!" Edo-Natsu struggled in one of Edo-Lucy's killer techniques.

"It hurts right? It hurts right?" And Edo-Lucy sounded way to happy to be guilty of what she was doing was hurting Edo-Natsu.

Now this was not what Mystogan had in mind, with Earthland's Fairy Tail forever embedded in his mind, almost everyone was the complete opposite of their counterparts. Edo-Natsu looked way too whimpy to live up to Earthland's Natsu reckless and energetic personality. And Gray would never have the will to go on if he were to witness his counterpart currently drooling over Juvia who paid no mind to his attention. Lucy… is an explanation ever needed for her rough behavior?

"Aren't you… the king?" Edo-Mirajane's soft voice spoke. She was the only one who had the striking resemblance to her counterpart in terms of looks and personality.

At her words, everyone immediately froze and turned their attention towards Mystogan, as if expecting him to disband the guild and be normal civilians. Of course no one in the guild would abide to that and neither did Mystogan had the intention to do it.

"What do you want?" Edo-Lucy hissed softly. She didn't know how the new King would be like in terms of personality but she didn't intend to let down her guard. "If you're thinking of disbanding us then I suggest for you to save your breath. We ain't going anywhere."

"L-Lucy…!" Edo-Natsu tugged her back gently to prevent her from any possibility of angering their King.

Mystogan shook his head and spoke, "Be assured, I do not have the intention of forcing the guild to disband. You may continue if you wish." He produced a small smile. "In fact, it would be a great help to the civilians if Fairy Tail were to continue to exist."

And he was rewarded with silence for his words.

"S-See? He isn't that bad." Edo-Natsu chided while secretly afraid Edo-Lucy would blow up any minute. A silent Edo-Lucy doesn't bode well.

"Oh." Edo-Lucy merely gave before the next following sentence shocked everyone. "Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" She grinned.

"EH?" Everyone gasped.

Edo-Lucy turned around and gave them an annoyed look. "What?"

"I guess Lucy-chan can be surprising at times." Edo-Mirajane laughed nervously before stepping forward to the King. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Prince Jellal."

"Thank you," was all he muttered out, still a little bit in daze at the turning of events.

-x-

Everyone, Mystogan observed, was really different. It almost made him feel out of place. He found himself talking more comfortably with Mirajane, whom he had observed and grown accustomed to her personality from afar. He didn't expect Edo-Lucy to suddenly jump on his back and latching around his neck with only an arm. It was a miracle that he didn't wind up losing his balance and falling.

"So Prince-y, any plans to fund our guild?" Edo-Lucy, whom he can assume was the current higher status holder in the guild. "We're kind of broke you see and our boys are as lazy as pigs."

"SAYS WHO?" The boys in Fairy Tail exclaimed.

Mystogan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and spoke, "I don't mind providing a fee for the guild…"

"That's a good sport!" Edo-Lucy shouted happily and slapped on his back with a force that could knock him over if he wasn't holding onto the table edge.

"Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Don't you think it's rude to ask someone for money without introducing yourself first?" Edo-Levy tsked.

"Oh come on, he knows Earthland Fairy Tail guild well. At least, that's what I heard from Earthland Lucy." Edo-Lucy rolled her eyes before compiling to the "request". "The name is Lucy Ashely. And that brat over there is Levy."

Edo-Levy glared at her and growled, "You're the kind who acts like a bitch even to strangers."

"Least I ain't a whiny ass who hops around to annoy everyone!"

"Bitch!"

"Brat!"

Thus, a girl fight started.

"Don't mind them. They always get like that." Edo-Gray said from beside Mystogan with way too much clothing for one's comfort. "It's something you'd have to get used to if you plan on visiting here frequently."

"I plan to." Mystogan chuckled softly.

"I-I'm just glad that Lucy isn't coming at me." Edo-Natsu spoke nervously from beside Edo-Gray.

Although the personalities between Earthland Fairy Tail guild members and Edolas Fairy Tail guild members were as different as night and day, Mystogan found himself slowly getting used to holding conversations with them. He had never interacted with any of the Earthland's Fairy Tail guild members in the first place.

"Damn, that bitch can fight." Edo-Lucy winced as she touched a forming bruise on the back of her arm.

"Here. Let me see." Mystogan took her by the wrist to observe.

Edo-Lucy blushed and spluttered at the sudden kind gesture. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" She quickly snatched back her arm while fighting hard to push the blush down. "I don't need any help. Thank you very much." Not that she sounded very thankful.

"You should let him tend to it." Edo-Gray suggested with a knowing smirk. "At your-"

THUMP.

"You want to check up on him instead?" Edo-Lucy motioned to the fallen over-wearing member whom she had just thwacked over the head before he turned to Edo-Natsu who flinched. "Have anything to say?"

"N-N-No!" Edo-Natsu held up his hands in defense.

Mystogan merely sighed and shook his head. Edo-Lucy sort of reminded him of Edo-Erza. Both of them had the same fierce personality. No wonder they were constantly at odds with each other. However, Edo-Lucy had a more friendly and outgoing composition while Edo-Erza was serious about killing someone.

"Anyway, I'm perfectly fine." Edo-Lucy coughed.

And very stubborn.

"If you are sure. Remember to take care of it." Mystogan offered a smile.

Edo-Lucy merely 'tch'-ed and looked away. "It's no big deal. It's not as though I've broken several bones."

"I think I had…" Edo-Natsu voiced out meekly referring to when Edo-Lucy was handling him just a few moments ago.

"Want to have another go?" Edo-Lucy grinned at him playfully.

"N-No!"

* * *

><p>Mystogan wasn't sure how long he had stayed at the guild but the night came as quickly as when he had arrived here. Majority of the members had returned to their lodging areas while some stayed inside to either drink or had decided to bunk around.<p>

"So you're leaving now?" Edo-Lucy asked as she stood by the Fairy Tail entrance.

"Yes. Before Erza comes after me." Mystogan winced a little at the mention of the red haired woman's name. She always seemed to be keeping a close watch on him while he was at the castle. He wasn't sure how he was able to sneak out under her never withering gaze today but he was glad he did. Edo-Erza never got along with the members of Fairy Tail.

Edo Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, "What? You scared of the woman? Aren't you the one who defeated the 'Great Demon Natsu Dragneel'?"

Mystogan chuckled at the memory. "I think you should know by now that it was merely an act."

"He always has funny ideas up his sleeves." Edo-Lucy shook her head while trying to imagine Edo-Natsu acting like his Earthland counterpart. In his vehicle maybe. "Drop us a few more visits in future, yeah? Don't go wetting your pants just because that crazy woman might run after you. We can't afford to lose our only fund contributor here."

"I'll take note of it." Mystogan smiled.

"Well if the crazy woman stops you, do anything you can to let me know and I'll bash her up real good." Edo-Lucy winked. "After all, you're a member of Fairy Tail."

Mystogan blinked in confusion. "Member…?"

"Mystogan. A member of Fairy Tail." Edo-Lucy spoke the name he used in Earthland purposely with a smirk. "Earthland Lucy and I didn't just bathe quietly a long time back." She snickered playfully.

"So you knew all this time." Mystogan gave her a defeated smile.

"Yeah." Edo-Lucy turned towards the entrance and her back facing Mystogan. Swiftly, she waved her hand as a sign of goodbye as she walked into the guild. "If you ever forget about Fairy Tail and us, I'll break into the castle and kidnap you."

Mystogan stared at the now closed door for a few moments before turning away to walk to his castle. Edo-Lucy and Earthland-Lucy have the same caring personality as well. Although Edo-Lucy always refuses to admit it. Both were kind hearted. Mystogan wondered when would he have the chance to sneak out again. Just as so Edo-Lucy wouldn't have to keep up with her 'threat' and he was starting to see Edolas Fairy Tail as his family.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>I'm still debating on whether I should make this fic multi-chaptered or just leave it as a one-shot. xD Review will be greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
